


The Beat of my Heart

by JustWrittingthingz



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWrittingthingz/pseuds/JustWrittingthingz
Summary: A singer gets a role in a movie that happens to be on the same lot the Warners are shooting their reboot. What will unravel when they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**This story is a work of fiction.**  
**Any similarities to actual persons, groups**  
**Or events is purely coincidental**  
**Also, THEY ARE OLDER**

  
"Kass? Kass, come on wake up we're almost there" Babs whispered nudging me awake "it's a pretty view," Babs said, more to herself as she stared out the window observing the dim glow of the morning sun over Burbank "it'll be better if I was asleep," I yawned, thumping my head against the cold glass.

"Can you tell me again why _you_ wanted to go a day _before_ filming starts?" I said fiddling with my sweatshirt string. "I just wanted to get a feel of the set, the set _you_ are going to be on aren't you excited!" Babs squealed, shaking me. Gaining a concerned look from the chauffeur in the rearview, Babs raised her hand in apology "I guess" I sighed snuggling deep into the warmth of my hoodie.

  
I stared out the window until the familiar and may I say Iconic water tower came to view. A flicker of anxiety ran up my spine as we pulled up to the security gate. "Shit! Ok, _now_ I'm freaking out!" I thought, bouncing my leg. "Hey, it's alright I'm here" Babs grabbed my hand noticing my anxiousness, I blushed from how quickly my hand turned clammy "sorry" I muttered "it's ok" she whispered back.

"We've arrived Ma'am" I peered out the window at what I assumed to be the main building entrance "thank you" Babs smiled as we slipped out of the car "oh my stars, It's freezing!" I exhaled watching my breath turn into a puffy cloud "I never knew January was cold!" My teeth chattered as I desperately tried to warm myself.

"Ms.Vex? Good morning!" We looked up to see a chipper, casually dressed young man approaching us Babs swiftly stood in front of me blocking his path. "Are you the handler?" Babs said sternly "y-yes that's me. You can just call me Kevin." I tapped Babs in reassurance as I shook off the nibbling chill and confidently shook Kevin's outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I know it's not professional but Ms.Vex, is it alright if I can get a picture?" "Of course! and you can just call me Lèa" I smiled posing with him.

"Thank you and if you'll just follow me. How was your flight by the way I hope everything was to your liking?" He began leading us around the studio "It was just wonderful, really the royalty treatment" I happily chirped, with Babs close behind.

"Alright so here's where you'll be filming tomorrow" Babs and I looked around in a little awe it was a very purple neon set but the fluorescent graffiti, splattered over the walls stood out beautifully. A few people were huddled behind the camera hooked up to a laptop talking amidst themselves as they tested the equipment.

"Oh my stars, this is so amazing!" I squeaked shaking Babs's arm unable to contain my excitement. "Alright, Miss Ve- I mean Leà, if you just follow me I'll lead you to wardrobe so they can take your measurements and adjust some things." 

"estás bien? ¿estás incómoda? Puedo decir algo." Babs said low, looking at the lady wrapping the thin measuring tape around my waist as she hummed to the music she had on. "Estoy bien, tiene que hacerse de todos modos," I said my eyes softening on her "alright we are all done! we'll have you ready for tomorrow" the lady piped "thank you again love" I smiled and waved goodbye as Babs escorted me out "anything else you want to do?" I sighed finally letting my smile fall "oh! Could we take a tour around the lot, please" she pleaded as her eyes lit up "Yeah sure let's go ask Kevin."

"You guys are all set! Is there anything you need Léa?" Kevin said in an overly cheerful tone "I was wondering if it's alright if we can get a tour of the lot. If it's not too much trouble." He stayed silent for a bit as if contemplating with himself "it'll be my pleasure" he led us to a four-seater golf cart Babs eagerly sat in the back with me making sure to keep her stone-cold expression.

we zoomed off as I watched in awe at the looming empty buildings "so I know this is your first time doing this sort of thing, is it nerve-wracking?" he loudly questioned as the wind howled around us "not really because I know I'm in good hands and I'll be doing what I do best" I lounged over the passenger seat tuning him out as he started the whole tour spiel but soon noticed where we were and what he had said.

"Wait...Animaniacs? As in the show Animaniacs?!" Kevin looked a little lost "uh yes? They live right up there" he casually pointed up at the tower "they still live here?! Ok, Kevin, I need you to pull whatever strings you can so I can just meet them" I squeaked in a rush unable to contain the excitement. "I don't know, they are pretty busy with their upcoming reboot right now," he said unsure and not wanting to disappoint. I know he can't let me but I can't pass up a chance like this I felt even more determined now! "Please, Kevin I know I'm asking a lot from you right now but, _please!_" I said making sure to emphasize please as I cupped my hands desperately but he still looked unsure. 

Babs ushered me back and said in a low and threatening voice "You _have_ to take her or you're not _reall_y _handling_ her, isn't that what you're supposed to _do_?" for having such soft blue eyes, Babs managed a lot of frightening stares.

"Ah well...um I supposed you're right" he squeaked aloud as if trying to convince himself "alright then" He fumbled for his walkie talkie and quickly mumbled something into it and soon got a reply back then zoomed off to the opposite direction. "Sorry about her she's just really protective, thank you again love" I admit I did feel bad for him but meeting the Warners is so worth it.

"oh, my stars! I'm going to meet _them_! Wait do I look presentable? Babs?! Do I look ok?" I bounced off the cart eagerly waiting for an answer "gorgeous" she chef kissed into the air, "liar!" Which made both of them jump "But I'll let it slide because I know you're trying to calm me down" I nervously rubbed my clammy hands against my pant leg. "Alright, here it is, sound stage 15."


	2. Chapter 2

_ **This story is a work of fiction.** _

_ **Any similarities to actual persons, groups** _

_ **Or events is purely coincidental** _

_ **Also, THEY ARE OLDER** _

“Will you hurry it up were off schedule!” The director yelled, arms waving from his chair. Wakko slouched deep in his director's chair “It’s one o’clock and we still haven’t eaten anything!” “its actually noon” Dot hummed from beside Yakko, skimming through her magazine. “Hey, Yakko when we're done you wanna do something?” Wakko called out “Yakko?” he sat up, looking towards the eldest, who was fast asleep rather uncomfortably in his chair “again?!” Wakko said in disbelief. “...He’s been staying up a lot these past few nights” Dot stated aloud “he's been worrying about the reboot, I mean, can you blame him?” Wakko listened as he watched the film crew run around. “Don't worry though, it’ll be different this time they'll love us” Wakko couldn’t tell if Dot was just trying to comfort herself, or him.

In the background, Wakko could faintly hear the director barking at somebody ** _again_ ** "I am so sick of this dude _ " _ Wakko muttered, stuffing in his earbuds. 

"Why’d security let you in? You better get off my se-" Kevin annoyingly flashed his badge at the fuming man. "I don't care! You can’t just barge in here, I’m about to start shooting!” I curiously peeked over Kevin’s shoulder “L-Lèa!? Oh uh! M-my apologies, forgive me! I had no idea it was you" his knees buckled as he stood.

"Quick turn around" I whispered to Babs, who had stifled a laugh. "It's...alright, so sorry to drop by unannounced, but Kevin here was just giving me a tour and I mentioned I was currently scouting for a new director for one of my _ high paying _ music videos. So he happily suggested you to me, If you don't mind, I'd love to watch your _ brilliance _ in action."

"I’d be honored! We're just about done setting up, here please sit. Lèa you’re in luck-” I started to tune him out as my eyes raked across the set for my true purpose. My gaze settled on Wakko with his two other siblings, Yakko draped across his seat near Dot who looked stultified as she read her magazine. They looked so exhausted, I was just beginning to think how nice it would be if I can just get one word in with them when Wakko’s black eyes flickered in my direction- I nonchalantly turned back to the director. “When is filming done today?”

He paused in his spiel, surprised at the question “well this is all we have to do today we finished the first half yesterday.”

“Alright, that will be lovely! You’ll start filming soon, correct?" I pressed, “of course, let’s get ready to shoot one!” he called out as a bell rang throughout the set.

Babs inched next to me "you’re being rude by the way I wanted to let you know Kevin left he's sorry he wasn't able to stay he's really busy” she whispered in a solemn voice. “Awe I wasn't able to thank him, but I’m just really excited right now” I squeaked in a rush noticing them casually strolling into the set. Wakko glanced over at me then did a double-take, his eyes went wide as he conspicuously shook Yakko’s arm. My cheeks glowed turning in the opposite direction, even from all the attention I get from people I still manage to be embarrassed whenever situations like this occur. “I saw him! I’m just going to…” I slowly stood up hoping not to bring attention to myself “talk to him? Yeah, you’re not going to do that,” Babs warned grabbing my belt loop yanking me back down.

“W-what noo I wasn’t,” I laughed lying.

“Just wait till they're done it won’t be long”

“Oh alright” I pouted.

  
  


“Yakko! Yakko!” Wakko hissed jerking my arm “what?!” I annoyingly retorted “look at who's sitting _ in _ the director’s chair, but don’t make it obvious," he whispered through gritted teeth. I quickly swiveled my head back, much to Wakko’s dismay. “Hold up, is that-” “yup! Hello nurse~ am I right?” Wakko chimed in sighing as he leaned over my shoulder.

_ Lèa Vex, she’s even prettier in person. Yeah, she was beautiful in Dot’s magazines, but it was _ ** _NOTHING_ ** _ compared to in-person. She looked practically perfect, I _ ** _need_ ** _ to talk to her _ I thought, eyes fixated as my mouth slightly parted in awe. “But wait why is she here?” I said aloud “tsk tsk tsk brother you need to catch up, word on the "street" is she's looking for a director for her music video” Dot beamed patting my shoulder 

“w-what? But you were with us, how do you already know this?” Wakko knit his eyebrows together “I'm offended brothers, I thought you would already know, that I know **_everything_** that goes around the studio” Dot scoffed. "Well, I'm going to go work my _charm_" Wakko fixed his cap "no! _I'm _going to talk to her" I cried, holding him back by his hood "actually _none _of you are going near her. Strict orders from the director" Dot rolled her eyes. "Douchebag" Wakko and I simultaneously said.

  
  


"And that's a wrap for today!" I practically glowed bouncing off the chair finally being able to be face to face with them, Babs followed suit.

"Lèa!"

"_Are you kidding me!! _ Yes?" I turned, hiding my annoyance.

"Would you mind if we had a quick word?"

I peeked over my shoulder, focusing on the Warners in their own circle chatting away, they looked like they were finally having a fun time laughing at something Wakko had done. I slumped my shoulders, turning back.

"...Sure, I don't mind" Babs jaw gaped open at my answer "What are you doing? This is your chance!" she whispered "it'll be quick, it's fine," I sighed.

"Yes, what would you like to discuss?" 


End file.
